I'm Goin' Home & I'm Comin' to You
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: He said he'd come back for her. He hadn't. It had been a year. The tour was over officially a week ago. Where was he? She doesn't know why he should matter so much. Or maybe she does. Maybe she just doesn't want to admit she misses him as much as she does- but it has been a year and she is in love with him. / / Auslly oneshot


**A/N ouch so this one might hurt at first but then it won't as much… So I've never quite done something like this but I felt very inspired by a lot of different songs and it turned into this somehow. **

**So here are the songs that sorta kinda inspired this oneshot in a way…**

'**Drifter' and 'Lady Love'-Mike Mains and the Branches, 'I Was A Fool'-Bridgit Mendler (cover), 'Chasing the Beat of My Heart'- Ross Lynch (From Road Trips & Reunions hint, hint at the title), and a lot of Taylor Swift music. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. **

* * *

He had messed up. He had messed up _bad_. He let their relationship go wrong. He was all to blame.

He had lied. He had hurt her. He's the reason she gave up _everything_.

It all goes back to him. _Him_.

She couldn't get him out of her head. He'd never leave her heart. He was like a _drug_ she could _never_ get over.

There was no _cure_. No way out. She _didn't_ want a way out.

He didn't do anything to her physically. But emotionally she was _broken_.

He said he'd come back for her. He hadn't. It had been a year.

The tour was _over_ officially a week ago. Where was he?

She doesn't know why he should matter so much. Or maybe she does.

Maybe she just doesn't want to admit she _misses_ him as much as she does- but it has been a year since he left and she is in love with him. She'll never, not miss him when he's gone.

Even at the age of twenty she was still stuck on him. She has been since she was sixteen- maybe since she was fifteen but she didn't finally admit to herself that she was until she was sixteen.

He had gone on tour. Without her.

What happened to _'There's no way I could do it without you?'_ She thought bitterly.

He said she needed to stay to work on her own career he'd be back in a year for her. It's been a year. Sure she had visited him two times during the tour- once after three months for a week, and then after six months of him being gone for another week- but she still considered it a year since they've _really_ been together.

She hasn't told him she got rid of her recording contract. The moment he was about to leave was when she did it.

She tried. She did, but he _insisted_ for her to stay home.

She got rid of her contract for two reasons; One she's in love with him completely and would quit everything for him, just like he would do the same for her. And two her passion is writing music with him. It's what she wants to do. She figured that out when she turned down MUNY back in high school.

He wouldn't listen to her no matter how hard she tried, because he was set on her staying home in Miami.

She's decided at this point being _engaged _to Austin Moon sucks.

* * *

He had a _reason _not to call her. A world tour is a big thing. He hadn't realized it would be such a big thing till he started it though.

He should have had her come. He missed her more than it was probably healthy to miss somebody.

His _fiancée_.

She was _all_ that mattered to him. He had some odd way of showing it by not calling her for a month.

He had broken his phone. She didn't know that. He knew she didn't know.

He still hasn't gotten a new one.

It's funny how he broke it. Really it is.

He was missing her like crazy- which he still is. He had five missed calls from her.

It was too late to call her. 3:45am in Miami. 7:45pm in Sydney, Australia. He had a concert in to perform in fifteen minutes.

The anger of missing her every time she called. The sadness of just missing her. The heartbreak of not being able to hold her, to kiss her, to love her.

It all flooded him at once.

He was overwhelmed and didn't realize what was happening until he saw the phone broken into pieces on the ground and blood coming from his knuckles -from apparently punching the wall.

He's on a plane now. On his way home.

The tour has _finally_ ended.

"I'm goin' home, and I'm comin' to you, chasing the beat of my heart." He sang softly under his breath.

The lyrics he had sang years ago. They _still_ fit. Their lives were different now.

They're twenty and engaged.

He had proposed a little over a year and a half ago. It was her nineteenth birthday.

To say she was surprised when it had happened would be an understatement.

He smiled at the memory. She couldn't even get a 'Yes' out when it happened, she was in such shock and crying her eyes out from pure happiness.

He had a feeling of how she was feeling at home. She was probably lonely. And broken. And hurt. And it was all his fault and he_ knows_ that.

He sighed looking out the window from his first class seat. Just a few more hours till he's _home_.

* * *

Ally lies in _their_ bed, in their house asleep. She's in an uneasy sleep like she has been the whole time Austin was on tour.

Austin stands in the doorway of their bedroom watching her sleep.

He feels bad that she can't stop tossing and turning. He knows it's his fault because she's worried about him.

He sighs dropping his bag, and stripping of his shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers. He climbs into bed behind her, because he's just got home and is completely exhausted and just wants to snuggle with her and sleep.

Maybe he wants a little more than snuggling though because he _always_ has enough energy for _that_ and it _has_ been six months since they've last done _that_.

He shakes her gently, trying to wake her up so she'll _know_ he's home.

"Ally." He whispers causing her to stir a little.

"Alls baby, wake up." He tries again.

She wakes up, and blinks sleepily at him. Not quite believing her eyes.

"Austin?" She whispers reaching a hand out to cup his face causing him to instinctively lean into her hand.

"Yeah, baby it's me." He replies.

"Oh my god Austin!" She exclaims wrapping her arms around his neck, beginning to sob into the crook of his neck, because he's here. He's _actually_ here. He's home _finally_.

She can't help it when she kisses him everywhere. His cheeks, forehead, neck, chest, collarbone, everywhere but his lips.

"I have missed you so much." She says in between kisses. And then she stops. Remembering how angry she had been with him. "You jerk! You didn't call me for a month. I thought you forgot about me. Or you didn't care anymore. You had promised you'd call everyday and you didn't." she says her eyes filling with tears of anger this time and not relief as she speaks.

"Austin I thought you were going to _leave_ me. Or you dumped me without telling me." She continued. "That's how bad you hurt me. You _let_ me believe that by not talking to me. I couldn't get you out of my head ever. I always thought you were cheating on me, with some slut or something. I didn't know what was going on the past month, the past year even- expect when I visited_ twice_. We barely ever talked and I thought you were hiding something."

"Ally, Ally, _Ally_…" he whispers, pushing her sobbing figure flush against him. "My phone broke a month ago and I didn't no, couldn't get a new one till I got home. I'm sorry. I love you so, _so_ much. I almost broke my hand because I missed you so much."

"What?" she asked sniffling as she pulled away from their embrace.

"I might have punched a wall… and threw my phone at that wall…" he said burying his face in her hair. "All the emotions of missing you hit me at once a month ago while I was in Sydney. I saw I had missed five of your calls but it was too late to call your time and I was about to perform and I just got a little dramatic I guess…"

She doesn't respond. He feels her shift and then kiss his head. He feels her grab his hands and kiss his knuckles on each hand. And then she lifts his face and kisses him on the lips _finally_.

They're both a little dazed as they kiss. They haven't done it in so, so long and it feels so, so _right_. And they realize as their tongues swirl together, this is all they need. Each other.

And he might also realize he's _never_, going on tour without her coming again.

Suddenly she's pinned down on the bed, and they only stop kissing when he's grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head. And she's pulling him back down to her kissing him again as they roll on the bed.

They're in no rush tonight. It's just them. And their _love_. And it doesn't matter that maybe he had hurt her, he didn't mean to- she knows that now. And it doesn't matter he has a tiny scar on his knuckles from punching that wall because of missing her.

Because all that matters is he's here. And she's here with him. And they're together. And they have the rest of their lives to enjoy this. _Them_.

_**Fin. **_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool. **


End file.
